starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jan Dodonna
|death=c. 14 ABY, Alderaan |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.82–1.83 meters |mass= |hair=Black, later gray |eyes= |skin=Fair |cyber= |family=Francisco Dodonna (father) Eliza Dodonna (mother) Jan Dadonna's wife (wife) Vrad Dodonna (son) Trollope Dooku (uncle) Jard Dooku (cousin) |era= |affiliation=*Old Republic **Republic Navy *Galactic Empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Starfighter Command (Rebel Alliance) *New Republic |masters= |apprentices=}} '''Jan Dodonna' was a Commenor-born Human male soldier who served both Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire. Following his defection in 1 BBY, he became one of the most prominent Generals in the Rebellion's military, overseeing the Rebel victory at the Battle of Yavin. Thought dead in the chaos of the Evacuation of Yavin, he had in fact been captured by the Empire and was imprisoned in the notorious Lusankya facility. Liberated in 9 ABY, he resumed service with the New Republic until his death in 14 ABY. Throughout his long period of service, Dodonna showed a strong grasp of tactics and strategy, and along with Adar Tallon and Gial Ackbar, Dodonna was considered the authority on modern space combat. Biography Early life and military career Jan Dodonna was born on Commenor in c. 65 BBY to Francisco and Eliza Dodonna. His father was born Francisco Dooku, of the famed House of Dooku, but later moved away and changed his surname to Dodonna after having a falling out with his family. Dodonna was unaware of this family connection until meeting his cousin years later. He began his military career serving as a lieutenant in the crew of the cruiser Ardent IV. Dodonna held the rank of captain by the time of the Clone War and first rose to prominence during the conflict, becoming one of the finest Star Destroyer captains in the Republic Navy. Alongside his fellow captain Terrinald Screed, Dodonna commanded the two task forces that comprised the Victory Fleet. After the Alliance of Independent Systems broke through the Republic's blockade of Foerost, Dodonna and Screed clashed with Bulwark Fleet commander Dua Ningo at Ixtlar, Basilisk, and Alsakan. In the climactic Battle of Anaxes, Dodonna cornered Admiral Ningo and came under heavy fire in the atmosphere of Anaxes. Dodonna fought furiously, engaging Ningo's warships long enough to allow Screed to emerge from hyperspace and destroy Ningo's battlecruiser Unrepentant. Dodonna and Screed both returned to Coruscant as heroes, and Dodonna was awarded the Holt Cross on Anaxes three weeks after the battle he had fought there. As he traversed the Azure Walk, Dodonna physically supported his fellow honoree Screed, who had suffered nearly-mortal injuries in the battle at Anaxes. Dodonna, along with his cousin Jard Dooku, was later a member of the Republic negotiating team during the Battle of Rendili. Dodonna's grasp of strategy was particularly keen, and along with his old friend and fellow Republic officer Adar Tallon, Dodonna revolutionized the tactics of space combat. While Tallon's skill was in ship-to-ship warfare, Dodonna's expertise lay in logistics and siege tactics. He proposed a number of siege weapons, proposals later adopted by the Galactic Empire for their use in such operations as the Siege of Dalron Five and Project Asteroid. Sometime during the war, he served alongside Nejaa Halcyon. He also convinced his old friend, Sagoro Autem, to quit his mercenary ways and join the Navy. Serving the Empire As the Republic became the Galactic Empire, Dodonna served loyally for a time, even advising Autem to keep quiet about his feelings on the alleged "Jedi Rebellion." When the Alderaanian Crisis began in 21 BBY. Dodonna and his future fellow defector Admiral Adar Tallon were given command of the force to suppress it. Dodonna and Tallon's victories were celebrated in the Core Worlds, but Dodonna's loyalty to the Empire gradually became tested as it resorted to ever-more brutal acts of reprisal against purported sedition. Though he disliked what the Imperial regime was becoming, Dodonna's loyalty as a soldier led him to refuse to speak ill of it. Furthermore, he regarded the fledgling Rebel Alliance as a foolish provocation that would only cause chaos and misery. Disillusioned and unhappy, Dodonna eventually retired from the service on ideological grounds. The Empire, in turn, gave the famous war hero Commenor's moon Brelor, where he spent many years raising his son Vrad. Rebel Dodonna refused Mon Mothma's many offers for him to join her fledgling resistance movement, an act he considered treasonous. However, COMPNOR officials deemed him a poor candidate for "retraining" for the Emperor's use, and around 1 BBY, deciding he was less potentially dangerous dead, ordered his assassination. The Rebellion learned of the assassination order, and sent a messenger team led by Roons Sewell to warn Dodonna. Dodonna scoffed at first, having lost much of his fighting spirit after years of retirement, and the team set up to leave. However, the arrival of the assassins re-awakened that spirit, and Dodonna fled. The Imperial troopers fired upon him, but the large target of his billowing nightclothes obscured the small, frail body hidden inside, and none of the shots found its mark. He arrived at the Rebels' ship and boarded just as it was preparing to leave. In space, the messengers' slow freighter was pursued by an Imperial warship. Dodonna suggested a course of action to General Sewell, but in the heat of the moment, Sewell froze, and Dodonna took the controls of the vessel, executing his tactic and destroying the opposing vessel. Dodonna joined the Rebellion and, after Sewell provided a glowing report of Dodonna's quick thinking, was immediately commissioned to General by Mon Mothma and placed under Sewell's command. He spent several months exercising and acquainting himself with the latest in technology and politics. His first major victory was at the Silken Asteroids, where he successfully coordinated the defense of a small Rebel base against Imperial incursion. After the untimely death of General Sewell, Dodonna was placed in command of the Logistics and Supply Corps and the Alliance Starfighter Corps by Mon Mothma, becoming the most important military commander and advisor in the Alliance, second only to Mon Mothma herself. He also had responsibility for the Alliance's ground headquarters, and kept the ground HQ in motion so as to avoid Imperial detection; planets that held the base under his command included Chrellis, Brigia, Orion IV, Dantooine, and Yavin 4. Dodonna's multiple commands came about owing to the need for a respected military commander who could broker the three-way tensions between Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Bail Organa. A proponent of the largely-unfashionable view that the Starfighter Corps should be a separate branch of the military, Dodonna believed that hyperspace-capable starfighters could undermine the Empire's control of space. He demonstrated this with Y-wing raids that destroyed Star Destroyer fleets at Denab and Tarawa. Thereafter, finding suitable targets for starfighters became the priority for Alliance Intelligence, while Dodonna geared Ordnance and Supply and the Support Services to providing the materiel and men for raiding. During his time in the Alliance High Command on Dantooine, Dodonna performed different field missions with tactics prodigy Risiev Credal, who was his protégée alongside Colonel Beryl Chiffonage.Alliance Intelligence Reports With the help of Walex Blissex, designer of the ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer, Dodonna modified the R-22 Spearhead into the fast, nimble A-wing starfighter; the first prototypes saw action before the Battle of Yavin, though the final version would include lessons about the value of raw speed learned during that battle. He began work on the Battle Analysis Computer, which became so identified with him that it was often called "Dodonna's Battle Analysis Computer"; it would go uncompleted until just after the Battle of Endor, seeing its first use at the Invasion of Bakura. His son Vrad also joined the Alliance, and become a starfighter pilot. With plans brought to him by Princess Leia Organa which were downloaded from R2-D2, Dodonna helped plan the attack on the Death Star.Star Wars: A New Hope At first, the situation seemed hopeless, as the station's defenses exceeded Dodonna's worst fears; the only strategy he could conceive that stood any chance was crashing wave after wave of the Alliance's heaviest vessels into the station, on the slim chance there would be sufficient damage to neutralize it; this would effectively destroy the Rebellion, but would allow a new one to grow without the Death Star threatening them. Dodonna prepared to go to sleep, but instead wandered the halls for fresh air. While doing so, he encountered a small child, weeping over a nightmare about a dragon coming to burn her village. Dodonna comforted her with an old tale of a Jedi Knight finding a hole in the dragon's scaly armor, killing it. Inspired, Dodonna ran back to his quarters and scoured the plans for a similar hole, eventually finding one in the form of a small exposed thermal exhaust port that led directly to the main reactor. The data showed that the defenses of the Death Star were built around large-scale attacks, allowing a small starfighter to attack the vulnerable exhaust port. Dodonna designed the starfighter attack that was successful in destroying the battle station. Shortly afterwards he was called in to deal with the short-lived super-vaporator project on Tatooine, though this soon fell through. Captive Following the destruction of the Death Star, the Empire blockaded Yavin 4 while Darth Vader waited for the Super Star Destroyer Executor to be completed. When it was, Vader brought it to finish the Rebels, but was stopped by a strike delivered by Vrad. Jan set up the Yavin base to explode, taking out a number of TIE Fighters and buying more time for the evacuation. He was believed to be killed in the blast, but in reality he had been captured by Imperial forces.Star Wars: The Krytos Trap He was eventually sent to Lusankya. The Imperials were unable to turn him into a sleeper agent. Dodonna spent several years at Lusankya, becoming the leader of the prisoners there. Dodonna later encountered Corran Horn, a member of Rogue Squadron, and aided in Horn's escape. When offered to join him in freedom, he declined, saying Ysanne Isard would take it out on the other prisoners. He stayed at Lusankya until he was moved by Isard. Eventually, Rogue Squadron found the surviving Lusankya prisoners, and Dodonna was finally freed.Star Wars: Isard's Revenge Elder Statesman After being freed, Dodonna served on the New Republic council, and gathered together an ad-hoc advisory body consisting of himself and other such aged luminaries as Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, and his old friend Adar Tallon. Calling themselves the "Gray Cadre", they advised the New Republic during the resurgence of the Empire under Dantius Palpatine. After the defeat of the new Emperor, Dodonna was given a special appointment to the Inner Council's High Command as "Executive Advisor", where he adopted the issue of re-integrating Coruscant's feral Humans into society.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Shortly afterward, Dodonna returned to retirement, settling on Alderaan, where he peacefully passed away. Legacy Dodonna's strategic acumen was sorely missed by New Republic leaders during the Yuuzhan Vong War, though many of them were relieved that he had died knowing a galaxy at peace. The Rebellion named a CR90 corvette Dodonna's Pride in his honor. It was used to disrupt Imperial supply lines during the Galactic Civil War. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Imperial Navy officers of the Galactic Empire Category:Republic Navy captains Category:Imperial defectors Category:Alliance High Command personnel Category:Alliance Starfighter Corps generals Category:House of Dooku